The currently used high-speed grinding wheels include a body made of metal, particularly steel, aluminum or aluminum sintered alloys, onto which an abrasive material coated is applied, where the abrasive material coating can be applied to one peripheral surface of the body and/or to the lateral surfaces of the body.
One of the drawbacks of these traditional grinding wheels is their heavy weight that brings with it a considerable stress on the spindle of the grinder, on which the grinding wheel is fitted, as well as the bearings of the spindle. This weight-loading of the spindle and its bearings reduces the life of the spindle and spindle bearings and thus leads to increased expenditure for maintenance and repairs along with downtime for the grinder. The heavy weight of the traditional grinding wheels (typically in the range up to 100 kg) makes changing the grinding wheels manually difficult, if not impossible. In fact, a lifting device has to be used for nearly every change, which extends the changing process to several hours or requires a time-consuming change automatism, thus reducing the productivity of the grinder. Also in pendulum grinding, high volume of moved mass of the traditional grinding wheels become particularly noticeable and disruptive. The heavy weight also leads to increased energy consumption when powering the grinding wheel.
Another drawback of these traditional grinding wheels is their dynamic behaviour. As a result, a reversal of rotation direction is only possible at a very slow speed due to the high volume of moved mass. As the natural frequency of the metal body is mostly in the order of the speed of the grinding wheel, one has to expect the occurrence of natural oscillations. Due to the high volume of moved mass in the traditional grinding wheels, a tendency of an imbalance can also be detected, which increases proportionally to mass×distance. Ultimately with the traditional grinding wheels, only a limited grinding speed is achievable (which in practice is indicated in m/s peripheral speed). The reason for this is both the radial expansion of the bodies at higher speeds and the relatively high thermal expansion coefficient of steel and aluminum which, when heated during grinding, leads to greater error of measurement and in larger wheels, requires the abrasive material coating to be segmented.
Also well-known are fibre composite bodies, made of pre-impregnated Prepreg gauzes or bonded fabrics which, however, due to of their quasi-isotropic properties only have inadequate strength values, in particular when it comes to grinding applications with a lateral thrust load.
The basic task of the present invention is therefore to provide a body for a rotating grinding- or cutting tool and grinding- or cutting tool produced out of it, in which the drawbacks of available technology are avoided.